


Talento Oculto

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección KKM! [5]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Wolfram posee un talento inútil, y es que puede ser un hombre bastante grosero, éso es algo que su novio sabe bien. Incluso cuando es solamente de esta manera estando solo, o con sus hermanos, Yuuri ha tenido oportunidad de escucharlo en incontables ocasiones.¿Tendrá Yuuri algún talento así de escondido, que pueda sorprenderlos a ambos?





	Talento Oculto

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué rayos puedo decir? Quería ser un PWP pero salió esto... Se hizo el intento.
> 
> Me he divertido mucho de nuevo.  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Kyou Kara Maou](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-kyou-kara-maou.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

 .

.

.

.

 

Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram puede llegar a ser grosero. Absurdamente grosero. Tanto así que a veces Yuuri piensa que realmente se está casando con un viejo cascarrabias de la tierra que un joven príncipe demoníaco. Aunque le resulta tierno. Solo un poco. Ya que solo se permite ser de esa manera cerca de los que más confianza poseen para él. Con sus hermanos, básicamente. Y, muy especialmente, cuando le desea la muerte a sus enemigos. El resto es solo permitido cuando piensa que nadie está escuchando. Ah. También con ese sujeto. Su rival definitivo —según él— y primer enemigo (el otro es Saralegui pero no es como si Yuuri quiera hablar de ello). Shibuya piensa que la razón de esto no es solo por culpa del rubio. Quizá si su mejor amigo no los hubiera vuelto blanco de sus comentarios seguro que el futuro consorte no le odiaría tanto como ahora...

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Ve y jódete, Sabio! ¡Yuuri es mío por hoy!

Saber que han avanzado lo suficiente como para que Wolfram sea capaz de responder una llamada telefónica en su móvil mientras se escapan unos días a la tierra es uno de los secretos placeres del Maou.

—¿¡AH!? ¡DE NINGUNA MALDITA MANERA, VIEJO PERVERTIDO!

Yuuri intenta no reírse al oírlo. Su novio ha bajado la voz al mínimo luego de semejante grito... Tierno. Piensa que realmente sigue dormido. Se acomoda mejor en la cama, mientras para el oído.

—No me importa que tan asquerosamente ancestral sea tu trasero, ni que seas más viejo que el maldito tiempo, en esta vida eres un jodido niñato a mi lado y no voy a permitir que un imbécil como tú arruine las vacaciones que tanto tiempo hemos estado planeando...

" _Es un poco sexy defienda tan celosamente lo que considera suyo... Yo includo. De vez en cuando..._ " piensa el moreno, entretenido, mientras se levanta apenas lo suficiente como para observar la silueta del otro a lo lejos. Aunque la puerta está casi cerrada, todavía distingue sus pies descalzos a través del pequeño espacio. La luz de la sala proyecta su sombra en cualquier caso " _Aunque... ¿Niñato? Si Ken es mayor que yo..._ " continúa pensando, contrariado, luego sonríe ante la idea " _Oh~ Puedo molestarte tanto con esto..._ "

Está apostando toda el dinero que carga en ese momento a que Murata ha hecho un comentario relacionado con algo perverso, pues escucha que el rubio le suelta un gruñido casi animal. Una verdad ha sido dicha, y no quiere saber cuál. Shibuya agradece —tanto como lamenta— que su móvil sea lo suficientemente actual como para no ser de tapita. El efecto dramático al dar el cortón sería épico y caro. Wolfram ha colgado ya, pues escucha claro como su teléfono rebota contra alguna superficie, seguramente la mesa. Se retuerse entre las sábanas cuando escucha que sus pasos se acercan. Cierra los ojos justo antes de que la puerta sea abierta.

Puede sentir claramente como el peso del otro se agrega a la cama, finge inconsciencia cuando nota su respiración detrás de su cuello. Tiembla de manera apenas perceptible. Suelta una pequeña risa cuando un beso cae sobre su espalda desnuda.

—Para... —murmura, cuando las pálidas manos delinéan sus costados, provocándole cosquillas— Pa-para...

Empieza a reírse sin poder evitarlo, puede ver a través de sus párpados la sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Le confesó antes que le gusta hacer precisamente esto para calmarse... Y Yuuri se ha puesto en desventaja desde el comienzo precisamente por ello. Es la opción que le gusta más en ese momento... Era reír hasta el cansancio por un ataque no tan inesperado, o terminar otra buena hora siendo objeto de desquite. No precisamente peleando.

—¡Wolfram!—exclama sorprendido cuando una mano se ha deslizado hasta pellizcar sus nalgas, se voltea dándole un manotazo.

Cuando lo hace sabe que se ha expuesto por completo. La sonrisa satisfecha en el rubio le anuncia la sencilla victoria que le ha cedido. Wolfram sabe desde hace tiempo que a veces finge seguir dormido para escucharle hacer ese tipo de corajes. Ninguno lo ha hablado nunca, acordaron silenciosamente seguir con el juego. Pero claro que él no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ganar esta vez. El que se abra paso entre sus piernas es suficiente aviso.

El moreno se rinde entre besos, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, perdiendo sus dedos dentro de los enredados cabellos.

Desde que llegaron allí la mañana anterior no han salido del cuarto. Ni siquiera de la cama.

—¿Sabes? —dice a la vez que el mayor está dejando besos por su cuello, en un camino que se dirige a su pecho — MuraKen es mayor que yo...

Cuando se queda quieto sonríe malicioso.

—Te estas propasando con un menor...

Se ríe a carcajada limpia cuando el rubio le empuja contra la cama, alejándose de él con el ceño visiblemente fruncido. Continúa por largos minutos mientras que el rubio se queda arrodillado delante suyo, no quiere darle la razón, pero tampoco tiene dónde irse. A esa hora no hay programación que le guste. Y aunque la hubiera... Lo que Wolf entendía por días libres, solos, fuera de cualquier supervisión era simple: eran libres de revolcarse hasta que fuese físicamente imposible. 

Cuando Yuuri vuelve a carcajearse al ver su expresión enfurruñada, Wolfram ha tenido suficiente. Le mira mal antes de ponerse de pie.

—Jódete...

Y de pronto las risas terminan. Extrañado, y algo arrepentido —porque nunca le había dicho algo por el estilo—, el rubio se gira a verlo. Siente la garganta seca cuando mira los ojos de su prometido.

—¿Eso quieres?

Al mayor le toma unos segundos entender.

—¿Qué?

Tuvo que escuchar mal. Definitivamente. 

Cuando el menor se levanta lento hasta arrodillarse tal como estuvo él antes se siente más ansioso. La mano del rey alcanza su camisa, atrayéndolo a su lado. No se resiste al beso que deja en sus labios, y contiene el aliento cuando viaja hasta su cuello.

—Que me joda. ¿Quieres que haga eso?

En el momento en que se instala un silencio el Maou se aleja para admirar su trabajo... Desgraciadamente el príncipe se repuso más rápido de lo que esperaba. Se puso nervioso. Ahora sí que estaba jodido. Cuando las manos del otro le toman de la cadera contiene un jadeo. 

—Eres realmente un idiota... Ofreciendo cosas que no esperas cumplir...

Intenta escapar sin éxito alguno. Se queda quieto cuando hambrientos labios capturan los suyos. Se derrite sin poder evitarlo. Cuando se aleja y alcanza el lóbulo de su oreja suelta un gemido.

—Sí... Sí quiero. 

Contiene un suspiro.

—Quiero verte hacerlo...

 

.

.

.

.

 

 

Shibua Yuuri ha tenido experiencias traumatizantes, pero, de lejos, está ha sido la peor de todas. Y no porque fuera malo, todo lo contrario. Ha sido asombrosamente placentero, tanto para él como para el otro, pero eso no quita que ha sido lo peor de su vida. Acomodado aun sobre el regazo del rubio —porque que se joda, está cómodo allí, y él ya hizo bastante—, sintiendo como las manos de éste acarician distraídamente su espalda baja, Yuuri sigue pensando que su vida sexual nunca va a ser la misma. Se esconde mejor en el pecho del rubio, —Wolfram no parece incomodarse por mucho que se entierre contra éste con intención de molestarle—, y suspira bajo.

Lo peor. La experiencia más placentera de las últimas 12 horas ha sido la peor de todas. Una cosa es que el rubio sepa dónde tocarlo, o cómo hacerlo, para que se sienta feliz todo el rato... Pero tener el poder de esa manera. A su ritmo. Y como él quiera... Tan profundo como prefiera...

—No lo entiendo...—confiesa el rubio

Por eso eran 12 horas. Wolfram tenía sus espectaculares modos también, por suerte para ambos. Y vaya que lo que le hacía se sentía igual de bien.

—No me queda claro...

Shibuya pierde el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando el otro le toma del mentón para poder verlo a los ojos. La noche se pierde en el lago sin poder evitarlo. ¿En qué estaba pensando exactamente, de nuevo?

—¿Qué no entiendes?—inquiere, incapaz de recordar lo que él mismo cavilaba segudos antes.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan malo cabalgando a caballo cuando puedes calbargar tan bien mi...?

El golpe que Yuuri le ha dado ha silenciado su oración justo a tiempo. El rey se levanta con las piernas temblando y le maldice mientras que él  suelta la risotada de su vida desde la posición en que el otro le ha dejado entre la cama al empujarlo con fuerza. 

" _Oh. Dulce venganza"_. 

Se propone enseñarle luego cómo dar un verdadero derechazo. Debe replanterselo mejor después... Si sigue así de enclenque nunca le dolerá si lo anda molestando. Cuando lo observa a encerrarse en el baño sigue riendo.

Algo es seguro. De los dos, al menos Wolfram es más sincero... La duda existencial no era mentira en absoluto.

Él podrá ser un grosero, pero su prometido tiene un talento oculto. Suerte que solo él pueda saberlo.

 

 

 


End file.
